the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Angel - An Angel No Longer
The Silver Angel: An Angel No Longer is a mid-2015 story arc that takes place during and after the events of Carnage: The Division Amongst Us. It examines how Angel handles her identity going public, and how she reassembles her family after they are fragmented due to Zachary's arrest, which results in Rose's disappearance. Main Characters * Angel Averly Synopsis Angel's career with Wilhelmina International, Inc. sends her to a 2015 fashion runway show to benefit a charity in South Africa that will help raise money to bring water pipelines to the impoverished nations in the nearby regions. During this time, Angel's identity had been discovered by a 15 year old girl, who's boyfriend's uncle she had saved 2013. This causes some controversy while overseas, but Angel denies it. While trying to trick her into wearing a replica of her crime-fighting attire, she refused, stating that it made her feel uncomfortable. She then received a thousand emails a day from then on. After returning from her fashion show, Angel found the apartment littered with clothing due to Zachary's bachelor habits, but the house was empty. Investigating, she saw among other telltale signs they had left, the newspaper about the Tragedy on W. 123rd Street. Deducing that he had met the others at Stark Tower, Angel finds Lauren and asks what happened to both Zachary and Rose. Whereas Rose's location is unknown, Lauren states that Zachary was arrested and chose to stay behind in the escape from the Phantom Zone, to stand trial. Lauren initially offers to help her find Rose, but David reminders her that they were both still wanted fugitives, causing her to retract her offer. Leaving the Tower, she goes to the Baxter Building's top floor to meet with Reed. Ariel Whiteside is getting chased out by Sue when she arrives. Asking Sue where Dr. Strange was before she could get the full lecture, she took off after Susan had warned her not to follow in Zachary's footsteps of arrest. Arriving at 177 Bleecker Street, Suite A, Angel gets spoken to by a garage door and a sexual-harassing doorknob when she visits Dr. Strange. Several other oddities ensue while Angel calls in Oliver Queen's favor from him. In doing so, Dr. Strange removes the nanomachines from her system, before teleporting her to the Amazon, due to a dangerous spellcaster attacking him at that very moment. It takes Angel a while to realize that her powers have returned. Flicking a tree to test her strength, snakes dropped out of its branches and animals fled [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capybara capybara] in every direction. As a panic response, Angel's flame activates, causing what was later called the 2015 Amazonian Brushland Fire. Relearning her powers, she flies to a city, where her friend purchases her a flight back to New York. Returning home, Angel checks the dirty clothes hamper, finding blood on Zachary's dirty clothes as well as a loaded gun. Now, with more questions than answers for her daughter, she begins Google searching for 'lost children' and 'kidnapped children' in the city of New York, finding nothing useful. She calls the Red Hearts Community Hospital in Union City to find out where her daughter is. Things were going well until Angel used her exposed pseudonym, causing the hospital to tell her she had the wrong number and hang up. The Conflict with Tony Stark Out of options, Angel calls Tony Stark looking for help. After briefly talking to Elana, Tony reminds her of her betrayal of Stark Industries [during the events of The Long Year Ahead]. Acknowledging this, Angel states that she will do anything to find Rose. Holding her to this, Tony tells her to meet him at Carnegie Hall at one in the morning while wearing nothing but a bath towel. Teleporting on the scene as requested, Tony soon joins her, circling her as he taunts her for for missing out on his courtship offer, the weakness that led up to her betrayal of her superhero colleagues and now, the betrayal to her own values. Angel was in tears before Tony's hands explored her, only moments away from sexual assault. However, he steps back with her bath towel in hand, ordering his strike team to detain her. Angel unexpectedly fights back, but this allows Tony to add Angel to the top of his hit list. Returning home largely empty-handed, Angel searches for information about Rose for 18 hours straight, ignoring the Daily Bugle posts about the destruction at Carnegie Hall. Passing out on her couch, she awakens the next morning to the Coast Guard knocking down her door, followed by Lex (in power armor). He presents her with two options, running or coming in peacefully. Despite seeing that it was a trap, Angel chose to comply with him. This led to her being tried for the damage at Carnegie Hall, the people she had injured in escaping, and the 137 deaths that she had caused crime-fighting [as stated in Fallen], totaling a bill of $234 million. During the trials, Zachary was kept out and Lex was shown to have acquired AndromedionDEVICE, a stone that negates Angel's bio-electric abilities. She was then imprisoned (with her powers). Had she tried to have escaped, Lex would've had a legal right to kill her. Prison Sentence Upon incarceration, Angel was harassed by the other prisoners and soon stabbed by MS-13 gangsters, in retaliation for her actions against their crime family. Upon returning to her cell, she had to file ten sexual harassment complaints before they switched her cell mate with a black inmate. As it was known that Angel was dating a black man, there was no peace in Angel's cell. Being as Angel had no affiliations, she offered to help in the kitchen, which kept her out of trouble for awhile. Eventually, the Sinaloa gang members ended up confronting her out on the yard. Attacking her, Angel pulled her punches as she had been taught before, and beat all twelve attackers to the floor. This earned her respect, and her cell mate began to open up to her... Soon, Angel was allowed to sit with the black population and she told her story, while letting people braid her hair. Angel became especially close to the block mother Keiyana Rowens, who introduced Angel to feminist literature, which was considered prohibited reading in prison. Release After eight months, Angel was granted a pardon for her crimes and released from prison. Bidding her cell mate a tearful goodbye, she signs her release papers and dons a bulletproof vest before being assailed by the paparazzi (which included Peter and Lois). As the press squeezes in, she creates a forcefield, causing almost everyone to fall over. The cop behind her fires his gun at the back of her head as she's teleporting, gravely injuring a reporter across from him. Moving in to heal him, all three of these powers are caught on live feed for the first time, confirming that Angel Averly is in fact, the Silver Angel of New York. She flies to the sky and teleports home soon afterward. Category:Comic Book Issues